


The Road To Self-Discovery

by orphan_account



Series: The group chat fics (All based off of real conversations) [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, The Gangs All Here, learning about their kinks and shit, rip space dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm kinkshaming *eyes emoji*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay the gang's all here! I'm Lance, Denny is Keith, Stella is Pidge, Cole is Hunk, and Doodle is Shiro

* **DesignatedSpaceDad** has added **Papa_Caliente** to the group*

 **DesignatedSpaceDad** : Hi

 **Hunka-hunka** : Um

 **Keith** : What’s up sluts?

 **Techsexual** : Woah

 **Techsexual** : CAN I BE ADMIN

 **Papa_Caliente** : Hey Hunk~

 **Techsexual** : ITS FOR A GOOD REASON I SWEAR

 **Keith** : PIDGE

* **DesignatedSpaceDad** has promoted **Techsexual** to admin*

 **Keith** : SAME THEN

 **Techsexual** : AY THANK YOU

* **DesignatedSpaceDad** has promoted **Keith** to admin*

* **Techsexual** has changed the group name to _Keith Has A Frog Fetish_ *

 **Keith** : YES

 **Papa_Caliente** : I understand you have seen a video of Pidge dancing to metro station?

 **Keith** : No

 **Papa_Caliente** : Omf

 **Keith** : GUYS

* **DesignatedSpaceDad** has promoted **Papa_Caliente** to admin*

* **Techsexual** has changed the group photo*

 **Keith** : *Video message: Idek how to describe this, something from a class at school I think?*

 **Keith** : I FORGOT I HAD THIS

 **Papa_Caliente** : *dabs*

 **Papa_Caliente** : Wtf

 **Techsexual** : Hunk

 **Techsexual** : Don’t listen to Lance

 **Papa_Caliente** : Hunk~

 **Techsexual** : Stop

 **Hunka-hunka** : What

 **Techsexual** : No

 **Techsexual** : Hunk I love you honey ignore them

 **Papa_Caliente** : Oh hunk~

 **Hunka-hunka** : ._.

 **Hunka-hunka** : What the fuck do you want

 **Papa_Caliente** : Show me the forbidden video

 **Techsexual** : No

 **Hunka-hunka** : ????

* **Keith** has changed the group name to _Pidge is a god damn star fairy so you can shut the shit up_ *

 **Papa_Caliente** : The one of pidge dancing

 **Hunka-hunka** : I don’t think I saved it

 **Papa_Caliente** : Oh come on man

 **Hunka-hunka** : Yeah I didn’t save it

 **Techsexual** : Hunk no

 **Techsexual** : Good

 **DesignatedSpaceDad** : Mexican music

* **Keith** has changed the group to _Comer mi polla ¡Papi chulo mas rápido por favor! Hacer mi explotar ¡¡Puta!! ¡¡Sí sí!!_ *

* **DesignatedSpaceDad** has changed the group name to _I REGRET EVERYTHING_ *

* **Keith** has changed the group name to   _You should_ *

* **Papa_Caliente** has changed the group name to _Keith’s Hot Glue Kink_ *

* **Techsexual** has changed the group name to _Sexo me tan duro que bajar mis bragas! Papi me moja Hazme explotar_ *

* **Keith** has changed the group name to _Lance stfu_ *

* **Hunka-hunka** has left the chat*

 **Techsexual** : Sexo me tan duro que bajar mis bragas! Papi me moja Hazme explotar

 **Keith** : HUNK XD

 **Keith** : pdge

 **Papa_Caliente** : Rip hunk

 **Keith** : STEAM

* **Techsexual** has changed the group name to _Make Him_ *

 **Keith** : PIDGE

 **Techsexual** : Lmao

* **DesignatedSpaceDad** added **Hunka-hunka** to the chat*

* **Keith** has changed the group name to _Punch you in the face with my lips_ *

 **Techsexual** :  Sexo me tan duro que bajar mis bragas! Papi me moja Hazme explotar

 **Techsexual** : Here Hunk

 **Hunka-hunka** : What

 **DesignatedSpaceDad** : Welcome back

* **Papa_Caliente** has changed the group name to _Meet Me On The Astral Plane Behind The Local Walmart At 3am Motherfucker_ *

* **Keith** has changed the group name to _Ok daddy_ *

* **DesignatedSpaceDad** has changed the group name to _TACOS FOR SALE_ *

 **Keith** : Oh shit tacos

 **Papa_Caliente** : T A C O S

 **DesignatedSpaceDad** : Gtg dont spam my phone

 **Techsexual** : fottermi così forte papà! Voglio che tu mi ami come la mamma! fammi godere! Così dolce! così carino!

 **Papa_Caliente** : K

 **Techsexual** : Italian

 **Techsexual** : Ok

 **Papa_Caliente** : Ok then

 **Techsexual** : @translator_bot fottermi così forte papà! Voglio che tu mi ami come la mamma! fammi godere! Così dolce! così carino!

 **Translator Bot:** 他妈的我太难爸爸！ 我想要你爱我的母亲！ 我喜欢它！ 那么甜美! 太可爱了！

* **Keith** has changed the group photo*

 **Techsexual** : Wtf

 **Papa_Caliente** : Lmao

 **Techsexual** : @translator_bot English

 **Translator Bot** : Techsexual has changed the language to: English

 **Techsexual** : @translator_bot fottermi così forte papà! Voglio che tu mi ami come la mamma! fammi godere! Così dolce! così carino!

 **Translator Bot** : fuck me so hard daddy! I want you to love me as the mother! let me enjoy it! So sweet! so cute!

 **Techsexual** : Wtf

 **Techsexual** : That’s off at the end

 **Techsexual** : But whatever

 **Papa_Caliente** : Lmao

 **Techsexual** : *picture message: google translate translating the same thing*

 **Keith** : C

* **Papa_Caliente** has changed the name to _Time To Spam Shiro_ *

 **Techsexual** : WHY

 **Techsexual** : WHY DOES IT SAY THAT IM

 **Papa_Caliente** : Lmao

 **Techsexual** : fuck me so hard daddy! i want you to love me like mommy! make me cum! so sweet! so nice!

 **Keith** : *Picture message:a cat boy (with human ears and cat ears wtf???) getting his ear blown into*

 **Techsexual** : This is the actual translation smh

 **Papa_Caliente** : Ah

 **Papa_Caliente** : Why does he have four ears?

 **Techsexual** : He’s a cat?

 **Keith** : Because fuck

 **Papa_Caliente** : And why is he enjoying that so much

 **Papa_Caliente** : Is that a kink?

 **Hunka-hunka** : Same

 **Techsexual** : Yes

 **Keith** : Yes

 **Hunka-hunka** : Yes

 **Hunka-hunka** : It’s a very nice kink

 **Papa_Caliente** : WTF

 **Papa_Caliente** : W T F

 **Techsexual** : HUNK IM

 **Keith** : BWHAHAHA

 **Papa_Caliente** : Im kinkshaming

 **Techsexual** : I

 **Techsexual** : I-

 **Techsexual** : Fuck

 **Hunka-hunka** : Lmao

 **Techsexual** : Fuck I’m going

 **Papa_Caliente** : Lmao

 **Keith** : *Picture message: boys in lingerie*

 **Techsexual** : For Cat Kinks they usually have sensitive ears and go into heat. It’s almost like the Alpha/Omega kink.

 **Techsexual** : I mean

 **Techsexual** : What

 **Keith** : Ye

 **Papa_Caliente** : Hunk: gets turned on by someone blowing in his ear

       Me, someone with worse kinks: Wtf im kinkshaming

 **Papa_Caliente** : Wtf pidge how do you even know that

 **Techsexual** : No reason

 **Techsexual** : Don’t question me

 **Techsexual** : Please

 **Keith** : Me: eyyyy Alpha/Omega my shit

 **Papa_Caliente** : Wtf im kinkshaming

 **Hunka-hunka** : aH

 **Hunka-hunka** : GUYS

 **Techsexual** : Keith, Frogs don’t have that kind of relationship.

 **Hunka-hunka** : KSLELWKWNQNWM

 **Hunka-hunka** : I WAS GOINF THROUGH INSTA AN

 **Papa_Caliente** : Lmao

 **Hunka-hunka** : I

 **Hunka-hunka** : I

 **Techsexual** : Send it

 **Keith** : That’s why I DON’T LIKE FROGS

 **Papa_Caliente** : Whats up hunk

 **Hunka-hunka** : R U SURE

 **Keith** : Yes

 **Techsexual** : 100%

 **Papa_Caliente** : Yes

 **Techsexual** : Lay it on me

 **Techsexual** : Quite literally

 **Papa_Caliente** : Traumatize me daddy

 **Keith** : Im

 **Keith** : Not

 **Keith** : A

 **Keith** : God

 **Keith** : Damn

 **Keith** : Furry

 **Keith** : Tho

 **Papa_Caliente** : Wtf who said you were a furry

 **Hunka-hunka** : *Picture message: porn*

 **Keith** : I’m

Just

  


Saying

 **Keith** : I  
  
  
Am

  


Not

 **Keith** : ALSO HOLY FUCK

 **Techsexual** : KEITH  
  
IS  


 

A

 

F-

 **Techsexual** : HUNK

 **Keith** : No I’m not

* **Papa_Caliente** has changed the name of the group chat to _Keith’s A God Damn Furry_ *

 **Techsexual** : WHATTHEFUCKINSHITICANTTAKETHISFUCKINGSHITANYMOREICANT

 **Hunka-hunka** : I ASKED IF YOU WERE SURE

 **Keith** : I’m going to kill lance

 **Papa_Caliente** : Thats really not that bad???

 **Papa_Caliente** : Also lmao

* **Techsexual** has changed the group name to _Keith’s A God Damn Furry(Pidge Agrees)_ *

 **Papa_Caliente** : LMAO

 **Keith** : I’m not

 **Keith** : I’m not a furry

  


But I do like somethings

 **Papa_Caliente** : Keith you shouldntve said you- what

 **Techsexual** : *Picture message: fight the furry feeling*

 **Keith** : I said nothing lance

 **Papa_Caliente** : wHAT

 **Techsexual** : Keith

 **Papa_Caliente** : KEITH

 **Techsexual** : Are you into cat girls

 **Keith** : BYE

 **Techsexual** : Because remember when I sent that video

 **Techsexual** : And you said you were looking for the anime too

 **Papa_Caliente** : Pffft cat girls dont count

 **Techsexual** : Because

 **Techsexual** : I do

 **Techsexual** : They have ears and a tail

 **Papa_Caliente** : Yeah but

 **Papa_Caliente** : Fuck

 **Keith** : I like collars and stuff

 **Keith** : K BYE

* **Papa_Caliente** has changed the group name to _We Are All Furries_ *

 **Techsexual** : I’m

 **Hunka-hunka** : 0-0

 **Techsexual** : KINKSHAMING

 **Hunka-hunka** : Welp

 **Techsexual** : Actually I’m not

 **Techsexual** : Lmao

 **Papa_Caliente** : Nah collars and shit are fine

 **Papa_Caliente** : Its the animal dicks and stuff that are weird

 **Keith** : COOL

 **Techsexual** : You two were just made for each other

 **Hunka-hunka** : Lmao

 **Papa_Caliente** : fUCK

 **Keith** : Wait what

 **Techsexual** : So guys

 **Techsexual** : I need help

 **Techsexual** : Like major help

 **Papa_Caliente** : Ok

 **Techsexual** : And you can’t tell anyone

 **Techsexual** : But I

 **Techsexual** : I can’t fuckin believe I did this

 **Techsexual** : But I

 **Techsexual** : Walked in

 **Techsexual** : On someone

 **Techsexual** : Naked

 **Papa_Caliente** : And?

 **Hunka-hunka** : Pfff

 **Techsexual** : I kind of stood there and stared

 **Keith** : Lol

 **Keith** : Pidge xD

 **Hunka-hunka** : Is that a problem?

 **Papa_Caliente** : And now youre gay

 **Techsexual** : Hunk

 **Techsexual** : It is a problem

* **Papa_Caliente** has changed the group name to _Pidge Is The Gay™_ *

 **Hunka-hunka** : How the fuck do you just walk in?

 **Hunka-hunka** : Don’t people respect knocking anymore

 **Papa_Caliente** : Right?

 **Keith** : Ikr

 **Techsexual** : Well

 **Keith** : Jeez pidge

 **Techsexual** : I didn’t know she was there

 **Techsexual** : The door wasn’t locked

 **Keith** : That’s why you knock

 **Papa_Caliente** : Yeah

 **Techsexual** : So I happened to just walk in

 **Papa_Caliente** : I always knock even if everyone is visible in the room

 **Techsexual** : How tf was I suppose to know she was in there

 **Papa_Caliente** : Lmao

 **Hunka-hunka** : Maybe it was destiny

 **Papa_Caliente** : Young love

 **Techsexual** : I fukcing knew this would happen

 **Techsexual** : I shouldn’t of said anything

 **Keith** : Hahaha

 **Papa_Caliente** : LMAO

 **Hunka-hunka** : Lmao

 **DesignatedSpaceDad** : Why is my phone being spammed?


End file.
